J.J. Jarrett
J.J. Jarrett is a character in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan a hair metal rocker, skilled guitarist and best friend of Wayne Webber. She meets her fate when Jason Voorhees bludgeons her with her own pink Flying V guitar. She is the 71st victim of Jason Voorhees. Although she is credited and only ever referred to in film as “J.J.” Her surname “Jarrett” can be found in the movie script. Biography J.J. attended Lakeview High School, located near Camp Crystal Lake. She and her fellow graduating class boarded the S.S. Lazarus, looking to take a vacation to New York. Unknown to those on the ship, Jason Voorhees had snuck onto the ship and decided to kill each person on the ship one-by-one. J.J. was friends with her classmate Wayne Webber whom she warned about his infatuation with the selfish and manipulative Tamara Mason. J.J. was doing a jam session with her electric guitar in the machine room after telling Wayne that he's "an asshole!". She then spotted Jason and tried to escape, but he appeared right in front of her and smashed her skull with her own guitar, killing her, before she could get out. Her corpse was later found by Wayne Webber (who was video taping a jam session by her earlier on the deck), who was thrown into the control panel and set on fire. Her corpse and the corpses of Wayne Webber, a crew member he accidentally killed, Admiral Robertson, Jim Carlson, a boxer, the deck hand, Eva Watanabe, Tamara Mason, and Miles Wolfe will forever be on the S.S. Lazrus at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Behind the scenes Despite her limited screen-time, J.J. was one of the most popular assassination victims of Jason Voorhees and character in the film. This may also be due to the fact of who portrays her in the film. J.J.'s guitar skills and looks are highly praised by fans. The song played prior to her death scene is also highly praised by fans, who often wish a full version were released. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) Trivia *The original description of J.J. in the movie script describes her as ‘''wearing a black leather corset, with wildly teased deep red hair.’'' The final version of J.J. wore a black biker jacket and pink corset with teased black hair. *In the script J.J. was described as being in the vein of the all female hair metal band Vixen who would have just released their debut album at the time the movie was being made. *Saffron Henderson who played J.J. is not fond of the role stating in an interview with Rumic World ‘''I have a tendency to get killed at the beginning of films LAUGHS, and it happened again! There was a "Jason"- I'm not gonna say which Friday the 13th, 'cause I really don't want anyone to know- but I was a rock guitar player, and Jason took my guitar from me and I got killed with a guitar in the head. Right at the beginning of the film! SOB It just keeps happening!''’ *If you look closely at J.J.’s guitar you will notice that the tremolo bar is actually fake as the guitar has a stop-tail bridge meaning there’s no possible way for the tremolo bar to virbrato the strings. *According to actress Jensen Daggett on the DVD audio commentary, director Rob Hedden still uses J.J.’s guitar when he plays live concerts. *J.J.’s guitar was actually a counterfeit Gibson Flying V which makes sense considering her age she would be unlikely to afford a real Gibson. Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Females Category:Female victims Category:Females Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered females Category:Characters Category:Young